


Challenged Chains

by moderndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndean/pseuds/moderndean
Summary: When a deadly virus hits the kingdom of Zecora and many fall ill or meet an unfortunate death, Prince Jensen and Knight Jared must visit a childhood friend to help them discover the source of evil. While jumping fairly quickly into a relationship Jared and Jensen realize that reversing the curse won't be as easy as they hoped, and will test their dedication to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this fic or have any requests, you can reach me on my tumblr @willowwincest!  
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

It was the dark green pines of the trees, or the grey of the clouds; maybe it was the moisture clinging to the dark castle walls. He couldn't be sure. It also could have been the night his father, the king, had selected one lucky knight to guard him for as long as he shall he live.

Growing up, you would have never been able to find Jensen, that small mess of blonde hair inside the castle walls. There was only one person who would know where and how to find the small blonde boy, but if you asked, he wouldn't tell. It was his secret: he'd keep that place a hidden grotto and a hideaway undiscovered for as long as he could speak.   
Early in the mornings he'd sneak out to see the other boy, friends, but hopefully more when they were men. He knew it was forbidden, but maybe it could happen on a miracle.

He had been training to be a knight ever since he understood what being a knight meant, so he could protect the smaller blonde boy as he grew older and wise. 

But now, at the age of 20, he was elected to perform for the king to see if he was worthy to be the great protector of Jensen. 

Jared always lived in the memories of being in the dark green grotto, down by the river with the smaller boy. He wasn't ever really sure what had made him fancy the smaller frail boy. He assumed it was the sun-kissed skin, the candy apple green eyes, or the sparkling golden hair. This boy was older despite being smaller and frail. The golden locks gave him a forever young and innocent look. He adored everything about that boy. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts about the beautiful boy he'd been pining after since he was 7.

Jared was escorted from his rooming quarters down a long narrow hallway, then outside to the arena where he would fight and move on to another round if he was victorious. He was told the rules and met his opponent beforehand, then finally there was a horn. 

Jared stepped out into the ring, stood just outside the circle, waited until he was handed his weapon, tall and still until the second horn signalled the match to start. He was halfway through the match when the opposing sword grazed across his neck. Filled with anger, determination, and adrenaline, a sudden outburst from Jared and his sword sent the slightly smaller man to the ground. Straddling the man’s chest, he threw away the opposing blade and raised his arms above his head, seconds away from stabbing this man in the heart when-"JARED!” suddenly flew through the barbaric voices.  
He immediately froze: he could recognize that voice anywhere. 

Jared was suddenly underneath the man he had been seconds away from killing, his own blade turned against him, against his throat. He could feel the blade on his Adams apple, drawing a small amount of blood. Suddenly, the man was impaled from behind, the sword just slipping out between his ribs then disappearing again. The man fell lifeless to the ground. Looking up, Jared gasped, his own voice scratchy and barely recognizable. “Jensen?!”

Chest puffed and heavily breathing, Jensen, the prince of the kingdom, stood with bloody blade and hands, splotches covering his face like red freckles. He walked over to Jared, extended his left hand and pulled Jared up. Ignoring the riots from the citizens and the other fighters, Jensen helped--well, carried--an injured Jared to the main entrance of the castle. 

When he reasoned with guards to let him take Jared to the family doctor, they let the men through, offering help and any assistance they could. Jensen carried Jared to Jensen’s own quarters and set him on the bed, ignoring the protests from the taller man, who insisted “I’ll ruin the bedding with my blood”. 

The door hit the wall when the king threw it open, the doctor rushing to Jared from behind the king, startling Jensen from where he stood leaning over Jared with a gentle hand on his forehead. 

The king exclaimed “Are you serious, Jensen?! You killed an innocent man. And for what? A ‘damsel in distress’?” Jensen answered his father “He was going to kill Jared!”  
“Of course he was, Jensen, that’s the point of the matches.”   
“No, Father, you don't understand. He was pulling a 45 mm Colt from his waistband. He would've shot Jared. That’s against the rules. Those guns aren't even from around our kingdom!” Allen, Jensen’s father, looked down and sighed, then looked up again. “Jared needs to be transferred back to his quarters near the arena. Then, you are to return to the castle for a royal community meeting.” 

Jensen turned to the doctor, asking how Jared was. After her response, Jensen turned and set off out of his room and down the narrow hallway. His father stalked after him, shouting “Jensen!”, then disappeared down the hallway, his footsteps becoming muffled along with his shouts. 

The doctor stood and walked out as well, mumbling something Jared couldn’t quite make out to a nearby guard then slowly closed the door behind her.   
Jared wasn't sure exactly when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke he assumed it was late evening. 

The sun was no longer shining on the village, and the stars shone brightly as the moon glowed across the river. "Evening, Jared, I assume you're parched. There is some water on the night table to your left, and some spare clothes in the bathroom if you'd like to change." Allen’s voice was gruff but still kind and soft as well. He was at the table near the large main window reading an old book in Jensen's quarters. Jared looked around as he sat up, pulling back the covers to the bed. Someone must've tucked him in. Jensen, he assumed. He turned his body, slowly setting his feet against the carpet beside the large bed. 

Jared realized he hadn't been inside the castle in what felt like forever, much less Jensen's room. Not since he was very young. Looking around while slowly walking to fetch the glass of water, he took a few sips, his throat feeling instantly better than it had before he woke.

He made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door gently, and gasped in amazement. He'd never seen a bathroom as nice as Jensen's! He could tell the man had decorated with his own vintage items, and quite frankly, he absolutely adored it. Jared walked in front of the large mirror and pulled his shirt up, wincing at the coloured bruises. After changing and freshening up, he exited into the bedroom, expecting to see Allen again.

But instead, it was Jensen waiting for him. “Jensen?” Jared spoke softly, “Yes, Jared?” “Why did you save me? I was supposed to die, Jen, you shouldn’t have done that.”   
“Because, Jared, you are my best mate. You are the only friend I've ever had who never once cared that I was royalty. You are the one who swore to protect me, you are the one who swore that promise to keep the grotto hidden. You are everything to me, Jared. I need you, I will not lose you to some barbaric human fighting. I love you Jared, and I-“ Jensen was interrupted by his father. 

“Jensen Ross Ackles! That is not how you speak to another man. Homosexuality is a sin in the kingdom and this village. You will be banned from seeing Jared, and he will be sent back to his family.” Allen spoke calmly, but filled with rage, pointing to Jared as he finished. 

Jensen walked slowly over to Jared, taunting his father, jaw clenched and eyes locked on his father.   
He lifted and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and pulled his head down, pushing his body against Jared's as he pressed their lips together. The kiss was everything he had dreamed-no, wanted-it to be. 

Jared raised his arms, wrapping them around Jensen’s waist and pulling him closer. Jensen's tongue swiped across his bottom lip and Jared gasped, allowing Jensen to take full control of the kiss. They stayed like that for a short amount of time: lost in each other, mouths becoming one, lips moving together while tongues explored, uninterrupted by the world. Jared had decided that this kiss made up for everything; all the time they spent apart as teens, the arguments with Jensen’s mother and father about his friendship with Jared. He didn't care anymore. He would quit and give up being a knight if it meant he'd get to have this tiny act of intimacy with the only person he'd ever loved. The clearing of a throat caused Jensen to pull away from Jared, slightly startled. 

“Jen"-"Jared, i love you” Jensen interrupted as Jared spoke, “i don't care what anyone says, i will die for you if i have to. i would sacrifice everything i have to be with you”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared awoke the next morning in Jensen’s bed, the other side of the bed still warm. He remembered little from last night, the match and— oh god, the kiss. He remembered kissing Jensen in front of the king. He remembered Jensen’s soft spoken words.

He sat up slowly bringing his hands up to run them through his hair, jared pulled the covers back and he gasped lightly, he was a little undressed. Jared figured Jensen must have undressed him before going to bed, how could he not remember. There was commotion outside the door then Jensen and another knight, chad, barged in the bedroom and shut the door quickly then locked it. Jensen turned toward jared, “The castle is on lockdown” he rushed out, Jared turned and put his feet on the floor, standing up and walking over to Jensen.

“It'll be alright. whatever it is i’m certain we can take it down”. Jensen looked at jared with wide eyes, he grabbed jared by the shoulders and shook him lightly, “you don’t understand jared. this isn’t any type of rogue or monster. this is a plague. that was created by a powerful sorcerer to destroy our kingdom” “okay, but Jen, if we are going to fix this. we need to know everything about it. like how it’s spreading, and what are the effects.” Jared sighed, wrapping his arms around Jensen.

“What has your father said about this?” “nothing.” “Jensen.. What do you mean nothing?”  
“Jared…” Jensen trailed off, his voice becoming soft and and starting to break.  
“My father… he’s infected by this. I'm afraid he’ll die, and if we don’t find a cure for this.. Everyone else will too.” Tears rushed out of Jensen’s green eyes. jared pushed Jensen’s face into his neck, “it’ll be okay, we’ll find who is responsible for and we’ll…” jared paused, “and we’ll find a punishment to suit their actions”

“Jensen, I really need to get to training. Being the head of the guard has responsibilities. I'll be careful okay? I promise” Jensen pushed back. Out of Jared's grip, and protested. Most of which were cut off buy jared’s lips against his for the second time.

For a few seconds they were quiet, Jensen face in Jared's big hands lips molded and moving together.

The sound of metal hitting the hardwood floor bounced and echoed of the rooms’ mostly empty walls, startling them, jumping apart they looked at sound.  
The guard that was in front of the door was completely flushed, embarrassed by what he’d seen and apologetic for ruining a moment— even if it was forbidden by law.  
The guard stuttered out an apology, “Chad, buddy, it’s okay. Don't worry about it all right?” Jensen spoke softly.

Jared cleared his throat, “I-uh, um i’m just gonna go get ready for… uh-yeah.” He trailed off. Jared walked slowly to the big restroom and closed the door behind him.  
A few minutes later, there was a quick repetitive knock at the large door, Chad raised his weapon and stalked toward the large brown, and slowly pulled the door open. Other the other side of the open doorway was young girl with puffy red eyes and tear streaks down her face, her hands shaking slightly. 

Her chestnut hair flopped in her face as she looked down at the floor and took a breath. The striking resemblance reminded Jensen of someone he knew. “the guards.. They-uh, um told me that..” She paused to take a breath, her voice faltering a small amount. 

“They said that i’d find Prince Ackles and Head Of The Guard Sir. Padalecki down this hall?” Her voice shook with each word and breath.   
“You’re speaking with Prince Ackles. What can I help you with?” Jensen’s voice was strained from any emotions she’d be able to pick up in his voice.

The door from Jensen’s large bathroom opened, jared walked out. His dark hair dripping from the shower, a change of clothes underneath his uniform chain amour, along with one of Jensen’s towels in his hand. Jared walked forward and drops the towel on the back one of Jensen’s chairs that sits at a table near window with long burgundy draped curtains that hang on a golden rod on the wall.

Jared hadn’t noticed the young girl yet but just stalked over to Jensen, wrapped an arm around his waist while pressing his face into jensen’s ashy blonde hair. the young girl gasped, jared looked up, and pulled apart from Jensen like he was burned. they had forgotten— or jared had at least— homosexuality was a grave sin. especially in the kingdom, and since the king was gravely ill, he couldn't protect Jensen and Jared from the towns people— if their secret gets out they'll be dead by pitchforks before they can even explain anything.

The girl turned on her heels and took off running down the hall in the opposite direction, jared and Jensen took off after her, yelling at her to come back. As they passed guards, Jensen shouted for the guards at the end of the hallway to seize her. The four guards at the end of the hall quickly alerted, made a wall crossing their spears and swords across their chests. Yelling for the girl to come to a halt, she quickly turned to the left, which had jared making a sharp turn on his heels and ankles to keep up with her— he was very fit and muscular, so he could keep up with the girl. Jensen however, he took the guards straight down the same hall they’d come down to circle around the other side of the castle, the only place that hall she took went too, King Ackles’s sleeping quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the last chapter and the next few because they are very short, apologies in advance.

When Jensen had found jared and the girl, he was not expecting to see them hugging tightly on the floor in the middle of the hallway. he over heard snippets of the conversation through the girl’s shaking and uneasy voice. “we thought we lost you like we did father, mum was so worried Jarebear.. she was so scared for you” she paused and jared started to hush her sobs, but she continued on “she’s ill Jarebear.. like everyone else, i couldn’t afford to take her to the doctor… i sold some our dinner vegetables for coins, she’ll be so mad when she wakes but i had to. she needed the doctor” her sobs cut the rest off her sentence. jared hadn’t spoken, he let her rambling continue on “the doctor said she was bad, real bad. didn’t know if she’d recover. doc told me, i needed to leave incase i got it too, so i ran, ran real far to the castle to find you Jarebear”

Jared sighed and looked up from where he had her face his shoulder, he looked at Jensen and made eye contact. Jensen walked closer slow and cautiously, reaching a hand out and letting it rest at the back of jared’s neck. He kneeled down to jared and sat on the haunches of his feet, moving his hand from the base of Jared neck and dragged it around the other side of his shoulder and to the girls hair, running his fingers through it softly. 

He had known her, she was jared’s little sister—that was why they looked so similar. He hadn’t seen her since she was young, just a little squirt running around with tiny pig tails.  
Always attached at the hip with her and jared’s mother, she absolutely adored her mother. This would be hard on all of them if jared’s mother didn’t make it through the unknown illness. Jensen had almost forgot about his father who was also gravely sick and affected. They needed to find it, and fast or there was going to be a lot of people dying.

“She's out cold” jared whispered. Looking over at Jensen, his voice soft and rough at the same time “let’s get her somewhere to rest, then when she wakes up we can talk to her. But we need to eat, or I think I might starve,” Jensen chuckled lightly his eyes shining in the sunlight filtering through the hallway windows.

They had ordered the guards back to their posts and set her to rest in a room the next door over from jensen’s, but had chad, Jensen's most trusted, with her.   
they had walked to the kitchen silently and sat at the main table while the chef prepared his two best breakfast meals, while they had fresh fruit juice to wait. they had ate mostly in silence, except for the occasional compliment to the chef. “didn’t you have to train some more guards or whatever?” jared looked up from his plate, “yes, but, i think Stephen won’t mind if i take a break for a day or two with my sister and you” jared had suggested, lifting his eyebrows for approval from Jensen. grinning, when Jensen flushed, his freckled checks becoming a rose colour.

Pushing the chair out slightly, jared stood, gently setting his plate on the side counter and walked over to Jensen and grabbed his plate too. Ignoring Jensen’s protest for his food back, jared set the second plate and silver ware on the side counter, and stalked back to Jensen still in his chair. Jared grabbed Jensen’s face in his hand for what feels like the millionth time. Jensen blinks, his eyes getting a glazed looks from the few tears starting to make his checks their runway track.

“Jen, we’ll fix this okay? We will get through this. We will save these people and your father” Jensen stuttered to Jared's comfort words “w-what about y-your mother jared?” jared pulled Jensen into him, he could see the way his father becoming sick unexpectedly, and so fast was difficult on him. Jensen’s sobs finally got the best of the him, his cries being echoed by the open space of the kitchen. Jared tightened his grip on Jensen, before jensen’s legs gave out, pulling Jensen’s face into his neck once again. Jensen reached for Jared's chest, and fisting his hands into the rough material, and sob into his neck. 

He lead the crying man over to a seat over near the window isolated by the dark burgundy curtains of the window ledge, and laid down pulling Jensen down onto the leather with him so Jensen was on top, his legs between jared’s and his arms and hands stuck in-between their chests, fingers still clutched in the material.

“we’ve got so much to do jared, so much. the gun, the plague, the ill and now your sister. where do we start and how” Jensen said angrily, his voice mostly muffled by jared’s chest. “this, jared, is so damn ridiculous, we’ve got a kingdom full of people who are infected but we don’t even know how it spreads and where to find the sorcerer who started it.”

“Jen-“ “What Jared, what?!” Jensen broke in, his voice hoarse and breaking. “Jensen, what is the one thing everyone in the the kingdom has access too?” “I don’t know everything do I jared?!” jared reached his arms out from around Jensen and pulled jensen’s face out of his neck, making Jensen look him in the eyes. “Jensen, think. What does everyone in the kingdom have and share?” Jensen looked confused for a moment, his eyes shutting for a seconds before he looked at jared again. “uh-i don’t… the air? Water? Food? Human contact?” Jensen pushed himself up using his arms braced on Jared's chest, gasping, he moved his body so he was straddling Jared's thighs. he put his hand flat down on jared’s chest again. jensen’s green glassed eyes widened and he gasped again, the sudden realization dawning upon him. “jared!” jensen’s voice cracked, “you’re a damn genius, you over grown mountain of a man” jared chuckled lightly and shrugged as much as he could with jensen’s full weight on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared and Jensen had been laying on the love-seat for what had seemed like forever, jared hadn’t planned to be there long. Jensen had fallen asleep on him, clearly exhausted from crying and from the events of this morning. Jared had a cramp in his neck, his right arm was asleep and numb—from being squished between Jensen’s body and the leather, his mile long legs were dangling off the edge. somehow, Jensen had managed to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, jared had drifted in and out of consciousness for a while. not really sure what had disturbed him, jared had craned his neck around to gaze around the large open room—except for the occasional painting on the wall and bookshelf stocked with hard covered and paperback books. the window had been opened, jared hadn’t remembered him or Jensen opening it. glancing around the room once more, jared caught a slow movement in the corner of his eye disappearing around the corner. Jared started to panic, if there was an intruder—his job was to protect the prince-and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Jared started struggling slowly and quietly, grinning when Jensen mumbled and shifted in his sleep, making it easier to move him and slip out from under Jensen. Jared held in a throaty groan when his back cracked, he stretched his arms quickly and turned towards the sofa. Jared manhandled Jensen into his arms and silently walked as close as he could to the other furniture to avoid noise on the floor. Avoiding the open space, jared kept toward the wall in the long narrow corridor, walking as fast and quietly as he could with a full grown man in his arms.

Reaching the door, jared nodded at the guard out-front the door to let him in. sucking in a sharp breath when the large door creaked, jared slipped in swiftly then closed the door as quickly as he could behind him. Reaching the bed, setting Jensen on the bed, he pulled the unmade covers back up the bed and tucked Jensen in. Jared slipped out of Jensen’s room, advising the guards the only kin allowed in the room were the king and himself. He continued down the same corridor attempting to find the life-form he saw previously.

stalking the halls with no weapon— the king did not allow weapons like swords and daggers to be out for easy access—why would he? jared walked close to the walls, avoiding as many door ways as he possibly could. it would be bad if he was caught so vulnerable, especially without a weapon. jared soon found himself with no luck of whatever he saw earlier. he sighed, he knew that he still had many things to deal with, he decided to visit the king. just stand a reasonable distance back, whatever he has, could infect and kill you too. jared shuddered at the thought, he didn’t want to be rude, he had to find an end to this. he simply could not imagine how Jensen would react if his father was gone so soon, Jensen fought with his father, like any child would, it was very easy to see. even though Jensen and Allen had their differences, one could not go on without the other, they're all each other has left. jared felt a wave of sadness wash over him, he had to fix these people. nobody deserved this, no one he knew had played with magic—it was forbidden, like most things, such as homosexuality, the use of guns in fights and tournaments, murder. obvious things, but the ultimate punishment for being caught using or possessing any item to have anything to do with magic—was death.

Jared wasn’t sure or understood or ever questioned why magic was forbidden, he asked once when he was child. The answer he got was; “it just is boy, you don’t dare question or disagree with the king. You're living because of him” he could still hear his father’s voice as clear as a whistle in his head.  
jared never understood what his father meant by his words, as he grew older he asked his mother questions about his father. turns out his father was apart of the kings most trusted guards, cheated on his mother with a maid from a neighbouring kingdom then left them in poverty to be with the maid far away. his father was caught with the maid in bed by the King, and was sentenced for his actions and was threatened by the King of Magladana for his families life. Jared never heard the full detailed story, but he knew enough to understand enough about his father.

jared had a hatred for his father, he left jared’s mother to raise two young children by herself barely making ends meat. so she had to sell most of their items, started clearing space in the garden to grow and sell vegetables and fruit. jared always helped his mother out the best he could, he spent his days in the garden. when he wasn’t in the garden, he wouldn't be inside. no, jared would be down by the river, inside the trees in an isolated spot. Jensen and jared had discovered the grotto by accident, Jensen had been running through the grass when suddenly he fell through a hole that had been covered with sticks and grass—the boys laughed about it later. the spot was completely covered and hidden by trees and large bushes—the tree formations were odd, like they'd been made purposely. they had been, they'd been made an old sorcerer—he wanted to use the spot to hide a cabin. he never found the spot again after he found it—it had been hidden for years. jared and Jensen called it theirs, spent almost every afternoon there—even through the teen years. especially since those years were the hardest for the two boys.


	5. Chapter 5

jared had spent what felt like forever wondering the halls, he also wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming. maybe he was still laying with Jensen. he knew that him and Jensen definitely rushed things more than he'd like to, but it was now or never. jared spent way too long fantasizing over Jensen and as a young and desperate boy. there were definitely times where he could have had his first time with a girl. but jared never did. which meant, at 20, he was still a huge, awkward and unexperienced virgin. he was sure he'd look back on it sometime and laugh. wondering; why did i wait so long? why didn't i just have some fun? right,—he was ‘saving’ himself. it didn't seem silly then, looking back now, jared definitely would have slapped himself if he could meet his younger self.

lost in his thought, jared hadn't realized how much time had passed since this morning—although, it wasn’t really morning anymore was it. jared found himself down a long narrow hallway, he’d been down here a few times. one of them being this morning. he and Jensen used to sneak into Jensen’s father’s room and steal liquor, whiskey—anything they could find really. jared never said he and Jensen were good kids, most of the time. he reached the door, knocked twice then pushed it open slowly.

“Hey, it was about damn time you got your ass down here and payed me a visit boy.” Allen’s voice was weak and strained, but still held authority and power. The king was tucked in bed with a tray of food on the nightstand beside him, along with some water. Allen’s skin was pale. like, really pale. almost a white tone and the veins under his skin held a bright blue contrast against the white. jared’s smile faltered when taking a good look at the king “you look terrible”- “why, thank you Jared. such kind words” the king chuckled lightly while coughing and wheezing in-between his words. “i didn’t mean it like”- “jared, it’s alright. i know, i am simply teasing” Allen’s voice broke mid-sentence, while cutting jared off. the king was sick, really sick. jared had told Jensen his father would be fine, but now, he wasn’t entirely sure. of course he wouldn’t let Jensen know, that would kill him to see Jensen destroyed like that.

jared sighed, his throat trembling. he had walked over to the bed but, now he had to walk away. he turned slowly but not walking yet, he could feel his eyes glossing over with fresh tears. there was absolutely no way he was going to let this happen to anyone else in the kingdom. when jared turned to leave, there was suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist, he jerked like he’d been burned. pulling his hand to his chest, jared gasped inaudibly. shit, what if he just got what ever this was? what if he was going to die like half the kingdom already had by now. 

Allen retraced his arm from where it had been outstretched “jared, please, don’t let Jensen see me like this.” jared nodded. of course this was difficult, it also wasn’t like jared had thought it wouldn’t be. jared had turned back to leave, he stopped for a minute, took a deep breath, then walked out. jared drew in a shaky breath. his arms were shaking, his legs felt unsteady. he hadn't felt like this since his father left. his eyes were starting to get red, his cheeks flushed. somehow jared felt angry, it wasn't anyone’s fault, except for the one responsible for this.

when jared reached jensen’s room, he stopped out front the door waited a few seconds to compose himself. when he walked in Jensen wasn’t in his bed. he wasn’t at the table either. jared had panicked for a few seconds, then he realized; the bathroom, there was a bathroom in jensen’s room! he felt idiotic for a few seconds, then chuckled lightly. well he thought, guess i’m gonna have to figure this out.

when Jensen had come out of the bathroom, jared hadn't even noticed. jared was sitting at the table by the window, engrossed in a book— the properties of magic, volume 3— to be specific. Jensen had many books, most were helpful, some, not so much. jared had more than 10 books at the table, most were paperback and covered in dust and very old—probably older than the king. most of the books on the shelves were about the history of the kingdom, laws, even about the animals that roamed the lands—wolves, bears, bison— mostly large animals. and, jared’s all time favourite, Dragons. thats right. fucking dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen had walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, he had been surprised when he saw jared at the table reading, it'd been a while since anyone had read the books off his shelves. Jensen loved to collect books as a kid, his father used to bring him back rare and vintage books from other kingdoms and his journeys. his and jared’s favourite books were the ones Alana— the magic healer, that lived far into the woods by a large river— gave them. her books were interesting, there were lots about magic, natural occurrences, dragons, wizards and warlocks, mystical creatures. anything really, if you could think of something, Alana most likely had a book about it.

“land to Jensen! hello? anyone home in that small brain of yours?” Jared’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. jared smiled when Jensen meet his gaze, pulled his head in his hands and pressed his lips quickly to Jensen’s forehead. “my brain is not small, thank you very much you overgrown tree.” Jensen huffed, pulling out of Jared's arms.  
“hey! m’ not a tree, you’re a tree” jared said while pouting, crossing his arms as he turned away from Jensen and walked back over to the table and sat back down, reaching for his book and continuing. 

Jensen pulled some clothes on quickly, walked over to the table and sat across from jared. “have you found anything yet? jared looked up at Jensen's voice and shook his head. sighing, jared put the book down, “i’ve read all of these, even the ones from Alana” jared paused, then continued on “I think its time we go see her again Jen. she might know something that can help us” Jensen sighed. “that’s a far journey jared, what about the kingdom? my father, your sister?” Jensen set his arms on the table, put his head down and paused before talking again. “we can’t just drop everything and leave, she might not even be able to help us.” Jared stood from the table. 

“I'm going and making arrangements, my sister and your father will be watched. We need to stop this before it gets worse, and we need to stop it now. Even if that means taking a risk,” jared’s voice was stern and deep. “i’ll be back later, pack 2 bags with things we’ll need,” jared walked to the door and pulled it closed behind him.   
Why was jared angry all the sudden? Was it something I said? Maybe I made him angry. Jensen pushed tears away with his thumbs, it was dumb to cry. He didn't even have a reason to start crying. Jensen walked to the shelve and pulled out a dark navy hard-covered book, flipping it open, Jensen pulled out a piece of paper and a few notes he’d stashed away. 

the first piece of paper was a map he and jared made when they were kids, a trail they'd drawn to get to the grotto. they'd be able to find her cabin with the map, there was a special tree they needed to keep an eye out for on the path. the other papers were small notes and short letters. he remembered finding the first short letter tucked in her cabin mailbox— the only one she had. jared had discovered the note, it had read; i’m sorry to my boys j & j, i had to go, i’ll be back soon. this going away was to protect you boys from something truly evil i must take care of. ~ A

That visit was the last time they’d seen her. They went back to see if she had return on several occasions, but were unsuccessful. After a while, Jensen and jared had given up. They hadn’t seen her in years, a visit was definitely overdue.

it was late at night when jared returned, he was carrying a bag he fitted with tools, food and health supplies. Jensen had fallen asleep on the table shortly after pulling out the notes. jared dropped the bag on the floor by the bed and made his way over to the table. he caught glimpses of the old paper and recognized the handwriting, he pulled the papers out from under jensen’s arms and started to have flashbacks to the time he spent with Jensen, going and making runs and helping with chores for Alana. Jared missed being a young teen, spending his time roaming and having no responsibilities, just being carefree in general.

Jared had woken up Jensen, and they packed together—Jensen forgot, he was too busy reading letters from an old friend and obviously, falling asleep. they had left shortly after packing, grabbed 2 horses and took a path out of the kingdom’s village, heading into the zecora woods.

jared and Jensen had been riding their horses for what seemed like forever, but what really only was a couple of hours. the sun had started to rise. the dark black and blue of the night sky had started to fade into bright oranges and pink, the moon still making an appearance until the sky slowly went blue and the sun rose from where it shone somewhere else during their night, and the clouds moving swiftly in the sky. “it’s beautiful isn’t it?” Jensen’s voice broke the peaceful chirping of the morning birds, Jensen’s words had caught Jared by surprise, Jared was expecting Jensen to start complaining about how long the journey was or something.

they continued on. Jensen had pulled out the old drawn map a few times checking if they were going the right way. the journey seemed shorter when they were kids, but now, it felt like forever. probably because you’ve got the world at your feet as a child, carefree and adventurous. Jared reminded himself that they should stop soon, have something to eat and rest a little. 

a little while later they stopped, set a blanket down and fed the horses—leaving them untied. they were trained to stay, they were also jensen’s and jared’s personal horses.


End file.
